Some devices may operate best under certain conditions. When certain environmental conditions are outside of desired operating conditions, the device may malfunction or operate inefficiently. However, the operating conditions near the devices are often not monitored. As a result, when the device fails, troubleshooting may not resolve the failure completely.
In addition, some devices may operate without a communication connection to a management service for the devices. For example, these devices may operate without any monitoring of how the device is performing. Thus, without communication capabilities these devices remain isolated and cannot be part of the management service.